This project has been proceeding since 1966. Concept analysis of 600 articles and books led to the hypothesis that there are 1625 preverbal, experiential generic concepts functionally arranged as an extended icosahedral, 7-step, network. "Tradition", in the sense of genetic and learned rules guiding behavior, lies at the center. If memory traces of experience and thought are stored at the 1625 nodes, it should be possible to simulate brain functions utilizing condensed text excerpts, indexed for generic concepts, as memory units to be reassembled as new sequences that logically intersperse excerpts from many authors to form a manuscript resembling one produced by a single person. Recognizing that full simulation of such brain function is a few years off, two developmental steps have been pursued: (1) 162 authors provided highly condensed statements for the domain encompassing "adaptation, population, environment"; and these have been organized and analyzed relative to the developing theory of the generic concept network. (2) An exhaustive survey of the domain encompassing "the built environment and health" to determine the characteristics of an information access system capable of identifying the most important published writings to be subjected to excerpt condensation.